


Because I Know

by gmariam19 (gmariam)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Mutual Pining, POV Finn (Star Wars), POV Poe Dameron, Poe's Ring, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Shara Bey's Ring, Space idiots, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam19
Summary: Finn and Poe navigate the difficult mission to find and destroy the Sith Fleet on Exegol. Finn learns about Poe's ring, Poe learns more about Finn, and they both realize they want the same thing from life following victory.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 44
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

One

Poe leans forward, his head resting on his good hand as Finn cleans the blaster wound on his other arm. They're on their way to Kef Bir, and Rey has insisted on flying, practically throwing them out of the cockpit. After their conversation in the main cabin, Finn is more worried than ever about her, but right now he concentrates on Poe and his injury. He's worried about Poe as well, about his arm and all the unspoken things hanging between them since they left Ajan Kloss.

Finn hates that there is so much tension between them. Why are they keeping secrets, when they never did before? It started on Pasaana and continued on Kijimi. Finn can guess what's bothering Poe, though he doesn't completely understand why. He knows he should talk to Poe about what's bothering him, how he's confused about so many things right now, that he wishes Poe had felt comfortable telling him about his past. He worries that something between them is broken, but doesn't know how they can fix it, because they have to find the Wayfinder in order to get to Exegol and destroy the Sith fleet that will soon launch across the galaxy.

Only he can't do that if something is wrong between him and Poe. They are a team, they have been since the moment they fled the _Finalizer_ together. They've spent the past year fighting side by side, not fighting each other, and Finn knows working together is the only way they will defeat the First Order. He can't do it without him, doesn't _want_ to be anywhere but by his side. He cares too much about Poe, and needs him more than he can admit.

As he finishes cleaning Poe's wound and starts wrapping it with a pressure bandage, Finn notices the silver chain that Poe always wears, swinging from his neck as he leans forward. He's wondered about it for a while, even asked about it once a few months back, but they were interrupted before Poe had a chance to answer. For some reason, it strikes him now, why Poe wears it, what it means to him. He watches as Poe catches the ring with his good hand, runs his fingers along the edges, then tucks it under his shirt with a sigh as he sits up straight.

"Thanks," he says, inclining his head toward his injury.

"You're welcome." Finn's not sure what else to say into the awkward silence between them; it's not natural and he doesn't like it. So he asks about Poe's ring again. "You know, you never had a chance to tell me about that. When I asked back on the Jinata mission."

Poe looks up at him in surprise. "That was months ago. And I wear it all the time."

"I wonder about it all the time," Finn replies with a shrug. "Although sometimes you wear it, other times you don't."

"I don't usually fly with it," Poe tells him. "In case I don't make it. And sometimes I leave it behind on other missions, dangerous ones, like Jakku."

"Like Jakku," Finn murmurs. The mission that changed both of their lives. He resists the urge to reach out for the ring, to touch it, to feel what is so special about it. Instead, he just wants to hear Poe's voice, to know that whatever is wrong is something they can worth through. Maybe this is the way to start. "Where did you get it?"

Poe stands up and stretches his arm a few times, grimacing when the injury pulls. "I need some painkillers, or my arm is going to be useless soon," he says. Finn turns and grabs him several pills from the medpac, which he swallows dry. Poe thanks him before continuing. "It was my mother's ring, a piece off an old ship that my dad gave her."

"Of course," says Finn, and suddenly so many things make sense: the connection to his parents, to flying. Why he wears it so often, and why he would want to keep it safe. "She died when you were young, didn't she?"

Poe nods. "I was eight. My dad gave it to me years later, after I…" He trails off, stares at the ground with a frustrated frown that pinches his face before meeting Finn's eyes. "Look, I know you're pissed about Kijimi, about the spice running thing. But the truth is I ran away from home when I was dumb kid. I was messed up when I fell in with them, and the only reason they didn't kill me was because I could fly. And for a while, it was exciting—the flying," he clarifies, "not the spice. I flew the Maelstrom, the Kessel Run, the Blood Nebula. I was already a good pilot by then, but I learned things on Kijimi that have saved my life a dozen times since then."

"Like lightspeed skipping?" Finn asks dryly. He knows it shouldn't bother him and it doesn't, not exactly; he's been caught by surprise and doesn't know what to do with it. He's not disappointed that Poe Dameron, Resistance hero, was a Spice Runner; how can he be when he was a First Order Stormtrooper? He is disappointed that Poe never shared it with him, though. But he tells himself there are things he hasn't shared with Poe either, even when he wants to. Like now.

Poe offers a crooked grin. "Hey, I got us back safe, didn't I? But I also saw things during that time that were so horrible, eventually I had to leave. I went home and turned things around. That's who I am now, Finn. I'm not the man that Zorii hates."

Finn sighs. "I know that. I'm sorry I was so weird about it. I mean, it's not like I don't have my own dodgy past following me around."

"Everyone does," Poe murmurs. "And in a way, it makes us who we are now."

Finn raises an eyebrow. "So why does Zorii Bliss hate you so much now, yet she still gave you a captain's medallion to get away?"

"Yeah, I don't get that," Poe admits. "I think things must be pretty bad with the First Order if she's willing to part with something like that. I really left them in the lurch, I figured she'd be mad at me for at least another few decades."

"Do I even want to hear that story?" Finn asks, but for some reason, he's smiling. There's nothing humorous about Poe Dameron collecting enemies across the galaxy, and yet there is. It feels completely normal, like the pilot he knows.

Poe waves him off. "Someday. I don't like to talk about it, but I will. The important thing is that I left, and when I got home, my dad gave me my mom's ring. He said it was not only a reminder of who I was and where I came from, but who I would be, and where I was going." He pulls the ring from inside his shirt again and gazes down at it with a soft smile. "Which was pretty darn confusing at the time."

This time Finn does step forward and takes the ring in his hands to look at. It is plain and simple, warm from laying against Poe's chest. Finn smiles, enjoying the closeness. "It's nice, and it must be special, knowing it was your mom's. You ever figure out what your dad meant by all that?"

"Didn't have to, I just asked," Poe laughs. "He said that one day I should give it to someone I cared about, someone I wanted to spend my life with, like he had given it to my mom. That's why I wear it, so that I can share it with the right person someday."

Finn almost drops the chain like it's on fire. He steps back, an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. One day Poe is going to give that ring to someone, to someone he loves. For some reason, the thought is heartbreaking. Why? It's not like it could ever be him, could it? Would he even want it, want something like that with Poe? He covers up his confusion with flippant humor.

"So it's a reminder to settle down and get married before it's too late?" he asks, hoping the teasing in his voice comes through. Fortunately, Poe smiles.

"I guess so. Been wearing it a while, though, so who knows."

"And you've never given it away, all this time?"

"Never wanted to, not before," Poe replies, his eyes sad as he looks away.

"Before?" Finn asks. "Does that mean you do now? You found the right person?" For some reason, it hurts to think that Poe has found someone, that he didn't say anything. And that it's not Finn. Because yes, he would like something like that with Poe, someday. He always thought he'd have a chance, later, after the war. Now it might be too late.

Poe is quiet for a moment, before he looks up and meets Finn's eyes. "I've been thinking about it for a while," he says. "And yeah, I think I have."

Finn can't help but wonder if Poe is thinking of him the same way he is thinking of Poe, and yet, how could he? Sure, there's the thing between them—the looks, the touches, the hugs—yet they've been close friends for months. Poe has never said anything about wanting _more,_ so he can't be thinking of Finn that way now…can he? Especially after Pasaana, after Kijimi. Just like that, Finn worries that he's losing Poe all over again.

Finn meets his gaze, but quickly looks away, trying to hide his disappointment. "What's holding you back?" he asks. "You deserve to be with someone, Poe. To be happy. Everyone does."

"War is a hard time to fall in love, buddy," Poe replies with a rueful smile, and Finn's heart flips at the idea of Poe being in love with him. "There's never a good time to say anything, you know? And half the time, I don't think they feel the same." He trails off, shaking his head. "Sorry, I'm just feeling sorry for myself, I think."

"Why?" asks Finn. "You should say something, before it's too late. Trust me, I know the feeling." He immediately regrets his words when Poe steps back more, looks dejected though he tries to cover it with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile.

"You mean that thing you need to tell Rey?" he asks, that same hint of an edge combined with curiosity and teasing that he'd had on the Star Destroyer. "Yeah, you probably do understand."

Finn rolls his eyes. "If that's what you're thinking I was going to tell Rey, that I have a ring I want to give her tucked into my back pocket along with some grand declaration, then you are completely wrong. It has nothing to do with that."

Poe stares at him, ducks his head, and nods. "Okay," he says, and that's all. Finn crosses his arms over his chest.

"Okay?" he parrots. "After all the grief you've given me since Pasaana, up on that Star Destroyer, now it's okay?"

"It's okay," Poe says, running a hand over his face. He's clearly tired, they all are. "Honestly, my arm is killing me and I have no idea how we're going to find some sort of Sith relic in the ruins of the Death Star. Between all that and Kijimi—it's fine. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about it. But tell her before it's too late." The sadness in his tone is clear.

"Is that what you think?" Finn asks. "That it's too late for you, for the ring?"

Poe shrugs at him. "Sometimes. I always hoped, but now…now it might be." He put his hand on Finn's shoulder. "Maybe when this is over I'll know. Thanks for helping with my arm. I'm going to go lay down for a few minutes while Rey's up front." He turns to leave, but Finn stops him.

"Poe, it's never too late," he says. "You should tell them. They would be lucky to know."

"Maybe someday," Poe replies. "Right now, I want to finish this."

"Together?" Finn asks, hoping the unspoken question of _Are we okay now?_ is clear. Because they've always been able to communicate like that, without words. Why is it so hard to talk now? At least when it comes to what he really wants to say.

Poe nods. "Together," he says quietly. "We're good, Finn. See you in a few." He heads to the crew quarters to get some rest, but his shoulders are slumped, and though Finn believes him, it still feels like something is unresolved.

Finn debates on whether to join Rey in the cockpit, but decides it's best if they all take some time to themselves. It's been a hard trip, and his feelings are in an even bigger jumble than before; he needs to make sense of it all in order to move forward. The fate of the galaxy is more important than his own happiness right now, anyway. He needs to focus on Kef Bir, and getting to the Wayfinder before it's too late for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For caramel-macchiatos and poe-damerns at Tumblr, who posted about Finn, Poe, his mother's ring, and all this other great stuff that I couldn't resist exploring. I'm afraid it's not quite the same as the original prompt, but I do hope you enjoy this as I've tried to keep it canon and keep it real. Thank you so much for letting me tackle it! And thank you to everyone for reading! There are two more parts, to be posted soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Poe sets course for Ajan Kloss and leans back in the pilot's chair, holding his left arm as he closes his eyes and tries to figure out what they are going to do next. Rey is gone and they don't have the Wayfinder they've been searching for, which means they don't know how to get to Exegol. The Sith fleet will soon spread out across the galaxy, and everything they've fought for will be for nothing. It's bad, as things go, even for them.

And then there is Finn. He'd thought that some of the tension between them had lessened after talking about Kijimi, but apparently, he was wrong. Poe can still feel the ache in his chest, like being kicked, when Finn had shouted at him on the ridge at Kef Bir. Yes, Finn had been upset, but Finn doesn't say things he doesn't mean in some way. Poe isn't as good of a leader as Leia. Of course he's not, he never will be. But that Finn could throw it in his face…does he have so little faith in Poe now? Why? What changed?

Taking out his mother's ring, Poe looks at it and thinks about what he'd told Finn. Why hadn't he said something then, before things had got even worse? Finn had asked him if he'd found someone he wanted to be with, and Poe had answered honestly, but not completely. Yes, he's been thinking about it for a while; it's Finn, who else could it be? He's spent the better part of the last year side-by-side with Finn, and he can't imagine spending the rest of his life anywhere else. He can admit to himself that he loves Finn, but why he couldn't say it then…he doesn't know. And now it may be too late.

Poe presses his hands against his eyes and sighs. He doesn't need this now. They need to set it aside and work together to get to Exegol. They have to stop the Sith fleet before it's too late for the entire galaxy. His own heart is not what's important here, and if they succeed…maybe he can figure it out then. Maybe he can at least earn back Finn's good opinion.

But it feels hopeless, and Poe swears under his breath in multiple languages. Which is of course when Finn walks into the cockpit.

"Bad time?" he asks, sounding more serious than Poe did on the Star Destroyer. Poe gives him a crooked grin over his shoulder in spite of his aching heart.

"Yeah, it kind of is," he says, echoing Finn's response when Poe had asked about Rey again, stuck on something that shouldn't bother him but kind of did. He doesn't like keeping secrets, especially in the middle of a mission. He hadn't mentioned Kijimi before Zorii Bliss had held a gun to his head, so he is not entirely blameless, but his past is in the past, and not an issue in the present.

"I know," Finn replies. "It's been bad ever since we left on this damn mission."

"And that's why we're going home." Poe turns back to the stars, and Finn steps forward.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asks, and he sounds unsure. Poe is relieved that Finn recognizes something is wrong, but hates that he still has to ask to sit nearby. He doesn't like whatever is going on between them, the friction that started at Pasaana and keeps getting worse. Which is why he simply motions to the other chair, not sure what to say.

Finn sits down, fidgets with some controls, then leans back. Poe hears the other man sigh, and he can't help but glance over to find Finn frowning, his eyes pinched tight with worry. "She'll be okay," he tells Finn, not sure what moves him to say it. Perhaps he's trying to reassure himself. Of course he's worried about Rey, even if he doesn't understand what is going on in the same way Finn does. He may not be as close to her as the other man is, but he's still concerned, and even more, he's upset for Finn and hates seeing him worry so much. "We'll figure this out."

He doesn't believe that as much as he believes the first, but he still says it. Finn nods. "I know we will," he says, and he sounds more confident than Poe feels. "Together."

Poe nods, but his throat is too tight to reply as he turns away. He hears Finn take a deep breath.

"Poe, I'm sorry about what I said back there—about you, about Leia. I didn't mean it."

Poe glances sideways at him. "You meant something," he says. "Maybe you were right."

"No, I wasn't," Finn replies. "I was upset about Rey and I wasn't thinking."

"Finn." This time it is Poe who takes a deep breath to settle his thoughts, trying to articulate what he can. "I don't know what's going on with her, or you, you're absolutely right about that. But I don't know because no one is telling me anything. Which is fine, you don't have to tell me, unless it's important and affects us all. Like when one of you runs off alone and the other follows."

Finn nods. "You're right," he says, and he sounds genuinely remorseful. "And I'm sorry about that. About taking out the skiff."

Poe gives him a sad smile. "But you'd still do it again."

"And I'd do it for you, too," Finn tells him earnestly. "You know I would. Something is wrong with Rey, she's struggling with something dark. I can feel it." He holds up a hand, stopping Poe from interrupting. "And it's not what you think, if you're still thinking what I think you're thinking."

"I have no idea what you even said." Poe laughs quietly through his nose. "And I'm too tired to figure it out."

Finn is quiet for a moment. "How's your arm?"

"Not good," Poe admits. "But it'll be fine. Least of our worries and all that."

"Any idea what to do next?" Finn asks. Poe glances sideways and shrugs.

"We regroup back at base. It's all we can do. Maybe there will be some new intel, maybe Leia will have some big idea. She's…she's our leader for a reason," Poe finishes. He leaves out one of his deepest fears, that he is not good enough to be their leader, and never will be. Honestly, he doesn't want to be, no matter how many times Leia has tried to prepare him for it. He has absolute faith in her; if she could defeat the Empire, she will defeat the First Order. Poe is a pilot, a soldier, and will follow her anywhere.

"Poe, I already said I didn't mean it like that," Finn says, and he sounds both sad and exasperated.

"I know," Poe says. "But things are pretty grim, so it's kind of hard not to take things the wrong way."

Finn is quiet for so long that Poe doesn't know what to think. He closes his eyes, hoping he can shut it all out for a little while, at least until they make it back to base. But Finn is suddenly leaning forward, touching his knee.

"Poe, I think you are one of the strongest leaders we have," he says, his voice heartfelt and intense. "You're not only our best pilot, you're one of the most amazing beings I've ever met, strong and loyal and inspiring. The Resistance is damn lucky to have you. You can do anything you set your mind to, including this. You can lead, Poe, and I'll be there, right beside you. We're gonna do this. Together."

Poe ducks his head, so that Finn doesn't see the emotion playing across his face. He takes a long, slow breath to still his racing heart. The relief is overwhelming, that maybe he hasn't lost the support of the one person he needs the most. "Good to know, buddy. So, you got any good ideas on _how_ exactly we do this?"

"Not really," says Finn, leaning back with a quiet laugh. "I was hoping you would."

Poe closes his eyes again. "I told you, I'm too tired. Let me think about it."

He relaxes, feeling slightly better about whatever is going on between him and Finn. Maybe the other man doesn't feel the same way about Poe that Poe feels for him, but at least Finn doesn't think so much less of Poe. Maybe Finn still believes in him. They're a good team, and working together is the only way Poe holds any hope of defeating the First Order.

His right hand idly comes up to the ring on his chest, fiddles with it as he thinks about their earlier conversation again. Does Finn have any idea Poe was talking about him, that one day Poe hoped they might be something more than friends? He still wants it, can still imagine it, and it hurts more than anything to think he's probably lost his chance.

"You never said who you were thinking about, before we got to Kef Bir," Finn says, as if reading Poe's mind. Poe opens his eyes and says the first thing that comes to him as the only way to deflect his real thoughts.

"You never said what you were going to tell Rey," he murmurs, and lets his eyes slip closed again. He hears Finn huff a little, and he smiles to himself, thinking he's put it off once more, even if it does set Finn off. And then Finn surprises him.

"I want her to know," Finn says quietly. "To know that she's not alone. That I may not be a Jedi like her, but that I can feel things, sense them. Sometimes almost see them, without seeing them."

Poe opens his eyes slowly, glances toward Finn. "You mean the Force. You can feel the Force?"

"I think so," Finn says, his voice so soft Poe can barely hear him. He is staring out at the stars, eyes unseeing. "No, I know it's the Force. But I don't know what to do with it."

Poe can hear the fear and uncertainty in the other man's words. He turns his chair and reaches out for Finn's hand, holds it tight. "You don't know what to do with it, _yet,_ " he tells the other man. "You'll figure it out. Rey can help you."

"Rey's gone," Finn says, his words bitter. He holds tight to Poe's hand.

"We'll find her," Poe tells him. "Or she'll come back. And you can tell her then." He smiles at Finn. "Not sure why it was such a big secret," he half teases, and Finn finally looks at him, smiles sheepishly.

"I don't either," he says. "I guess I wanted to know for sure before I told you, but I know. It's the Force."

Poe's heart is filled with pride, and with so much love, it's almost impossible to hold it inside. He wants to grab Finn and hug him and maybe even spin him around until they are both breathless. He's always known that Finn is special, but this…this is amazing.

"You can talk to Leia when we get back," he tells Finn. It occurs to him that maybe it's what Finn meant on the ridge, that he and Leia can understand Rey in a way Poe never will. "She can help you, too. Like she's been teaching Rey."

"She's got a lot more important things to worry about than me," Finn protests, but Poe shakes his head.

"You are so important," he says. "More than you can possibly know," he adds softly. He lets go of Finn's hand to sit back in his seat, can feel Finn watching him. "What?" he asks. "You are."

"You're important, too. Especially to me." Finn pauses, tries to sound casual, but fails. "So I told you my big secret, what about you? Who's your ring for?" He says it like he's desperate to know, and Poe thinks maybe he should say it, blurt it out and let it fall like a brick between them. But he doesn't want to risk their friendship, not when it still feels so fragile.

"Look, I don't think this is the right time—"

"You said there never is, not during a war, but maybe you're just telling yourself that," Finn points out. Poe glances at him in surprise.

"Maybe, but we don't know when this is going to end, and I don't want to ruin anything."

"I don't think you could," Finn says. "And you can tell me, Poe. I'll always support you, like you support me."

"No, I really can't tell you," Poe says.

"Why not?" Finn asks. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we are!" Poe exclaims. "But I can't tell you, not now, because—"

He is saved from trying to invent another excuse by an alarm going off. The _Falcon_ drops out of hyperspace, and Ajan Kloss hangs in the starry blackness before them. He works the controls, slowing them down to bring them in safely, broadcasting their return so no one tries to shoot them down. When he's finished, he turns to find Finn looking at him with exasperation.

"That is not going to get you out of anything," he says, and Poe grins.

"It already did. Tell Chewie we'll be there in a few minutes, he can keep working on repairs once we've landed."

Finn nods and stands to leave. He lays a hand on Poe's shoulder as he moves by.

"I'm sorry about everything I said before," he says quietly. "I believe in you, more than anyone. You know that, right?" Poe nods, his good hand reaching up to grasp Finn's.

"I know you do, pal," he says. "And I believe in you. Nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks for…for being okay with what I told you. About the Force."

"I wouldn't have you any other way," Poe tells him. "I think it's amazing. Thank you for telling me."

Finn smiles, and they exchange one of those looks they're always sharing, the kind of look that Poe feels he could get lost in if he's not careful. He ducks his head back toward the viewport. He hears Finn huff behind him as he fiddles with the controls.

"You should think about doing the same," Finn says, and Poe laughs as Finn leaves. As soon as the cockpit door closes, he sighs heavily, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"I wish I could, buddy," he whispers to himself. "I wish I could."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting! The final part will be posted in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Poe gets ready for the journey to Exegol slowly and carefully. He can't help but wonder if this will be the last time he steps into his flight suit, zips it up, adjusts his vest, and pulls on his boots. He goes through each step deliberately, hoping it will help settle his thoughts as he follows his routine, step by step. And it does, until he glances around his small sleeping area, taking it all in before he leaves, and sees the small leather pouch on his bed with his mother's ring spilling out.

He always leaves the chain behind when he flies, at least since he joined the Resistance, tucked into the pouch with his father's name on it, with the hope that it will somehow make its way back to his dad if something ever happened to him. He knows he should put it away now, that this could the mission where he loses everything, that he is lost himself, but something draws his hand forward. He picks up the chain, runs his index finger along the gold ring, thinking about Finn's words on the _Falcon_ as they chased fate across the galaxy.

_You deserve to be with someone, Poe._

_You should say something before it's too late._

_You're important, too. To me.  
_

The ring is for Finn. Poe knows that, has known it for a while, just like he knows he will never give it to anyone else. He considers leaving it behind, carefully marked for Finn this time, but he can't. That's not how it should be, for either of them. He should leave it for his dad, like he always does, but instead he keeps it in his hand, holding it tight as he grabs his helmet, glances around his quarters one last time, and heads out. He's not sure why he's kept it, what he's going to do, but he'll know when it happens.

He walks through the base alone, watching as everyone, from the pilots to the support crews to the ground troops, work frantically to get them ready for what they all anticipate will be their final battle against the First Order. The atmosphere is tense yet motivated, filled with a sense of both excitement and fear, and touched by the shadow of grief they all feel too keenly. He swallows thickly as he thinks of Leia, how she should be here, how she should be the one walking amongst them giving the speeches and encouragement, the one leading them into this battle. Not him.

But she's gone, and he hates that he has to keep setting that aside, because if he doesn't, he'll collapse where he's standing, shatter into a thousand pieces of nothing but unending grief. This is the moment she has been preparing him for, to take over in her stead, only he never believed it would truly happen. She was a hero, someone he'd idolized since he was a child, and he'd truly believed she would lead them to victory. In his eyes, she was immortal. But she's gone now, and he cannot fail her. He will carry on what she started, whatever it takes. He hopes he's made the right decision to take their tiny fleet to Exegol, that this time their call will be heard and answered. He hopes it what she would have done.

As Poe stops to talk to his pilots, nod at the scurrying crews, clasp hands with the ground troops, he feels a deep sadness settle in his gut. He often feels anxious before a battle, worried about his people, but also eager to fight, and always hopeful for victory. Something is different this time. Leia is gone, and he feels the heavy burden of her loss and her legacy, but something else feels unsaid, undone.

He sees Finn ahead of him. The other man smiles, and Poe instantly relaxes. That's it, that's what is bothering him. He smiles back, and they nod as they pass each other, exchanging the same wordless exchange of a thousand emotions they always do with nothing more than a warm hand to the shoulder. But before he's gone ten feet, Poe stops. He swallows the nerves that are literally clawing their way up his throat and turns around. "Finn!" he calls. "Wait!"

He runs the short distance to where Finn is standing and throws his arms around him, like they usually do when one of them returns from a mission, not when they leave. Finn seems surprised, but he holds Poe tight, close enough that he thinks he can feel Finn's heart racing in his chest. Or maybe it's his own. Because he knows. This is why he didn't leave the ring behind.

"We can do this," Finn whispers, and he sounds like he's reassuring himself as much as Poe.

"I know we can," Poe replies, pulling back. He takes Finn's hand, places the chain with his mother's ring on the other man's palm, and closes Finn's fingers around the offering. "Just make sure you come back with this." He steps back and watches as Finn opens his hand, stares at the ring held there. His face contorts, and he wipes at his eyes with his free hand before he takes a deep breath. He meets Poe's gaze and starts to smile.

"Then you'd better come back and explain this," he says, but his grin widens, and Poe can't help but match his smile.

"Seriously? I have to explain it?" he asks, and Finn laughs, actually laughs, and wipes at his eyes again.

"No, you don't," he says, his voice softer this time. He takes the chain and places it over his neck, holds it tight and looks at in in wonder before he tucks it under his shirt and vest. "Because I know."

Poe can't speak, his throat is too tight, so he simply nods. Finn pulls him into another embrace, whispers something in his ear that Poe will remember until the day he dies. He can't resist placing a kiss to Finn's temple, but as much as he wants more, it's not how he wants to remember this moment if something goes wrong. They'll do it right when they return—when they win and come back, alive and victorious.

"See you on the other side," he finally chokes out, and this time Finn is the one who cannot speak, and they part with one last clasp of hands. Poe walks away, but turns to watch Finn head toward his transport. Before he steps up the ramp, Finn turns and looks back. He gives Poe a small salute, mouths, "General," and continues up the ramp. Poe returns the salute, keeps watching as the rest of the ground troops board behind him.

"General," he murmurs. There is a flurry of beeps from beside him, and he glances down to see BB-8 there, whistling a question.

"Yeah, buddy, I did." He crouches low, runs his hands over his droid. He's been through so much with BB-8, he's disappointed he won't be flying the biggest battle of his life with the droid. But Finn needs him more, to work his tiny miracles with the ground assault team. "You can do this," he tells BB-8. "We all can. But do me a favor, all right? Watch over Finn. You keep him safe. Don't let anything happen to him, or to you." He rubs BB-8's head and smiles when the droid tweets another question at him.

"Yes, I do feel that way," he says. "You knew that. And now he knows." He laughs out loud and runs a hand through his hair. "Kriff, now he knows!" He stands and says one more goodbye. "You should go before they leave without you," he tells BB-8. "Be careful." _Beep-beep-whorl-borp_. "I will too. I promise. I'll see you when we get back, and you can tell me all about it." One last question. "Yes, I'll tell you all about what happened with Finn, too."

BB-8 finally seems satisfied and rolls away, turning toward him one last time before he hurries up the ramp. Poe gives him the same salute, watches as the transport finishes loading and the ramp closes. After one last breath to ground himself in the moment—did that just really happen?—he jogs toward his X-wing. R2-D2 is already in the droid socket, and whistles a question at Poe.

"Yes, I'm all right," Poe tells him. "And I'm ready. Let's do this."

And they will. Somehow the despair has retreated, the sadness has lifted. He feels a sense of hope he hadn't felt when he'd pulled on his flight suit and stared at the ring on his bed. They can do this, they can win against whatever the Sith fleet throws at them. Because he's going to come back, and so is Finn, and they can finally do more than fight this war—they can live in peace when they win it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, but the last part is twice as long and not quite finished, and so I'm posting this on its own so you can read one of my favorite moments, and I can finish Finn's part and not have to edit a 4K chapter. I hope it was worth it! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Finn moves slowly through the crowd, searching for his friends among the survivors. He knows Rose made it, watches Lando with Wedge Antilles, and sees Jessika Pava, but she's holding Karè Kun and his stomach clenches; did something happen to Snap? There are other pilots, other familiar faces from the past year; even Zorii Bliss tips her head at him, and what the hell was she doing there? He doesn't see Rey, but he knows she's okay now, he felt it. She's alive, and he hopes she's on her way back with the others. Maybe she's already landed; the jungle is alive with chaos.

The one person he wants to see the most, the one he needs to see, to feel, is the one he doesn't find as he moves through the crowds, exchanging handshakes and hugs until he can't do it anymore. He starts moving with a purpose, until he finally sees Poe, facing the other direction as if he, too, is searching for someone. He turns before Finn can even call his name. Poe's arm is in a sling, but his face lights up. Finn moves faster, as Poe walks forward, his good arm already extended, and they come together in a powerful, tight embrace. Finn has never felt more at home, more at peace, than he does at that moment. He buries his face in Poe's hair as Poe clasps his head tight, and they sway together, grinning and laughing and reveling in being alive and together. He never wants to let go.

But soon enough, the bubble pops and the spell breaks, and it's like Finn can hear the sounds around them again, as members of the Resistance run by, clapping them on the shoulder, shouting and pumping their hands in the air. Finn takes a deep breath.

"Poe, I—"

"I know, buddy," Poe says, gripping his shoulder once more. "Trust me, I know. We did it!"

It wasn't what he was going to say, yet Finn can't help but grin. "We did. I told you we would!"

"You were amazing down there, Finn," Poe says, then takes his hand, pulls him forward. "Come on, let's find Rey."

"Poe, wait," Finn says, but Poe keeps walking. "We—"

Poe gives him an absolutely dazzling grin. Finn can't remember ever seeing him so relieved, so excited, and also so exhausted. "We have all the time in the world now," he says, squeezing Finn's hand.

"Okay, fine," Finn laughs, walking with him. "As long as we get some time to talk. I have something for you."

Poe glances at him in surprise, and his eyes drift down to Finn's neck, where the ring he'd given Finn lays warm against his chest. "Not the—"

Finn rolls his eyes. "No, not that. I'm keeping that. You're really good at misinterpreting most of the things I say, you know that?"

Poe grins sheepishly at him. "I guess I am. I'll work on it."

"Good. I want to continue what we started earlier."

"Me too," says Poe. "As long as we're talking about the same thing." It's phrased more as a question, and he avoids Finn's eyes, distracted or afraid to address it head on. Finn pulls him to a stop, turns Poe's face toward him with gentle hand.

"We're definitely talking about the same thing," he says quietly. He reaches his free hand into one of his pockets. "Because I—"

They are interrupted by the sound of an X-wing landing nearby and a chorus of cheers, and Finn knows without doubt that it's Rey. The moment with Poe has passed, and he exchanges a rueful look with the other man. "We get interrupted a lot," he says.

"It's all right," Poe says softly, and pulls him forward once again. "Because I know."

Finn's heart does a little flip in his chest, but before he can say anything more Poe stops, staring straight ahead. Finn follows Poe's line of sight, and there's Rey, bloody and beaten but alive. He's frozen, and so is Poe, until they finally all move forward at once and fall into one another's arms. Finn thinks this is it, this is what victory and love feels like. He's holding the two people he cares about more than anything in his arms, alive and well, and they've done it. They've won. The tears fall freely, and he holds them both, hoping the moment never ends.

Of course it does, as Rey steps back and everyone around them takes that as a sign that they can now approach the Generals and the Jedi. Finn grins to himself thinking of them that way, as they are surrounded by dozens of people offering congratulations. Poe is pulled away first, by the pilots he's led for years, and Finn can feel grief overwhelm him as he embraces C'ai Threnalli. Jessika Pava tells him Snap didn't make it, and Finn holds her while she cries, and then she's punching him on the arm and congratulating him for his success on the Star Destroyer. Which reminds him of what he's carrying in his pocket, but there's no chance to get away.

He finds himself enveloped in a bone crushing hug from Rose, and then Kin, and then Rey again, and it feels like it never ends, the cheering and the grieving, the victory and the loss. It starts to weigh on him—it's too much and he needs to get away, take a minute somewhere quiet where he can think about what's happened: they've won, but it's cost them. It cost them a lot. He desperately searches for Poe, as it hits him how close they came to losing each other out there. Tears spring to his eyes, and he wonders if Poe can sense he's being watched, because he looks up, finds Finn's gaze, and frowns. Finn tries to offer a watery smile, but fails. Poe nods, turns back to Kazuda Xiono to say something, and then starts toward Finn, taking his elbow and walking them away from the crowd without stopping.

"Hang on," he says. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Finn asks as they move through the jungle, the noise falling behind them.

"Anywhere," Poe says. "You look like I feel right now."

"Ready to collapse?" Finn asks dryly. Poe leads them into a clearing with several small ships, far enough away that the chaos is left behind. He guides Finn behind a small freighter and sits abruptly on the ground, pulling Finn down with him. It is quiet, and they are alone, and they lean back against the ship, still holding hands.

"Know whose ship this is?"

"Don't know, don't care," Poe replies, his eyes closed, but a smile on his face. He turns his head toward Finn. "You have to admit, this is better. Peaceful."

"Someone is bound to come looking for us," Finn points out. "We are co-Generals."

"We can take a few minutes for ourselves," Poe says. "We earned it." He sits up straighter. "Because there are so many things I want to say, that I can't do out there, in front of the entire Resistance."

Finn shakes his head. "You don't have to say anything." He tugs the chain from his shirt. "You already did."

Poe looks dazed as he leans forward and runs his finger along the ring. "You still have it," he breathes. "You took it and you kept it and you still have it."

"Of course I do!" Finn laughs. "I can't believe I was asking you all those questions and you didn't say a thing!"

Poe's eyes crinkle when he smiles. "I didn't feeI like I could, not then. I've been thinking about it for so long, but for a while there, I thought my chances were over."

"For a while there, I thought mine were too," Finn murmurs. "So what now?"

"Well, maybe we could—" Finn stops him with a kiss, pressing his lips to Poe's and immediately inviting him in, his right hand pulling Poe closer. Poe gasps into it, pressing forward with a small moan that does all sorts of things to Finn, and he hopes they don't get caught making out behind someone's ship when they should probably be doing something far more befitting of generals.

And yet, it is so completely breathtaking and wonderful, that he doesn't care if the entire fleet walks up and starts cheering. This is something he's wanted for a long time, and he still can't believe Poe wants it, too. The kiss continues, and Finn thinks he could probably do this for hours, or until they both collapse from exhaustion, but then he remembers what he brought back from Exegol, safe in his pocket.

"I have something for you," he says when they stop, both of them breathless. Poe looks dazed, and it's a good look for him. Finn imagines he probably looks the same because he certainly feels like it.

"If that was it, I'll take it," says Poe, and he leans forward to kiss him again, but Finn keeps it quick and takes the token from his vest.

"You gave me your mother's ring," he says, hoping he gets this right. "And that means more to me than anything anyone has ever given me. I want you to have something, so you know I…" He chokes up, wipes his eyes, and laughs at himself. "It's not much, it's might be the stupidest thing I've ever done, but I want you to have it. I want you to know."

He takes Poe's hand and places a thumb sized bolt from the lead Star Destroyer on Exegol on his palm. He'd reached down and grabbed it at some point for this very reason, this very moment, though he doesn't remember when exactly, only that this was why. For Poe. Poe looks at it, looks up at Finn, looks back down, and then his eyes widen as realization dawns. "Wait," he says, his voice awed. "Is this from…Finn, is this from Exegol? Is this from the command ship?"

Finn nods. "I haven't had time to do anything with it, get a chain or something," he says, and the look on Poe's face is so stunned, so beautiful, that Finn grins even as the tears finally fall. "So I'm sorry it's not quite finished," he laughs.

"Finn," Poe breathes, and there are tears in his eyes as well. They kiss again, and their cheeks are wet, only they are also laughing, and it is the most perfect moment in Finn's life.

And it is completely interrupted by the sound of someone stepping into the clearing, a droid beeping excitedly, and a voice whispering, "Finn? Poe?"

They slowly drift apart as Rey comes around the corner of the transport ship and stops. Her eyes widen, but then she smiles, looking down at BB-8. "You're right, I think we interrupted something. Come on, let's find Rose instead."

"No, no, it's okay," says Poe, and he slides away from Finn, glancing quickly at him for approval. Finn nods, scoots over a little more, motions at her to join them. She crosses her arms over her chest and shakes her head.

"As much as I want to sit down and collapse, I am not getting in the middle of all that." She waves at the space between them and smiles again. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we thought you should know that several people are starting to wonder what to do next."

Poe moves back to where he was, and without even thinking about it, Finn slides back so that they are shoulder to shoulder again. Rey ducks her head, hiding a smile.

"Tell 'em to keep their pants on," Poe says. "And then tell them to get cleaned up, find medical treatment, bring some food out, and maybe even some drinks. We'll be there…oh, eventually."

"I'm not going back there," she exclaims. "I don't have any idea what to do!"

"You just defeated a Sith Lord," Finn points out, and Poe laughs quietly beside him.

"I can't wait to hear about that—when you're ready," he adds, seeing the look on Rey's face. She shakes it off and tries to smile.

"I heard you were in charge now," she says, tilting her head down at them. "Co-Generals. It sounds good."

"It sounds like a lot more work." Poe stands slowly, groaning as he does. Finn reluctantly joins him, still standing close, disappointed they had such a short time together before being pulled back into the fray. "How about you tell them we're on our way and we'll be there in a little while? Maybe we'll even make a speech."

"Really?" asks Finn. "A speech?"

"Really," says Poe. "Just give us a few more minutes."

Rey nods, smiling. "All right. I suppose you don't have to hurry." She steps forward and kisses Poe on the cheek, leaving a very surprised look on his face, and then Finn.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispers to him before stepping away. "But don't take too long, I'm not a general!" She walks back toward the main area of the base, beckoning at BB-8. "Come on, BB-8. I think they want to be alone."

BB-8 whistles a question at Poe, sounding sad. Poe crouches down and rubs the droid's sides. "We're fine, buddy. And we'll be right there, I promise." The droid beeps again, kind of low, and rolls slowly after Rey, as if he's waiting for Poe to follow. Poe stands and meets Finn's eyes with an apologetic smile. "Guess the break is over." He steps closer, holds up the ridiculous bolt Finn has given him. Finn is embarrassed now that the moment has passed. "But this," Poe says, his voice rough. "This is not."

"About that," Finn says, reaching for the dirty piece of metal, but Poe puts his hand behind his back, the look in his eyes soft and sincere.

"Oh, you're not taking this back," he says. "Because that was probably the single most romantic gesture in all of the Resistance, and I'm keeping it."

"You're not going to tell everyone, are you?" Finn asks. Poe wraps his good arm around Finn's waist and pulls him close.

"About us?" he asks, his voice low. "I'm pretty sure there's a betting pool on that."

"Yeah, it's probably pretty big, too," Finn laughs. "I meant the thing in your hand."

"Our secret," Poe murmurs. "I'm going to brag on it eventually, though. Because it means everything to me. Like you."

"Poe," Finn starts, but Poe kisses him silent. It is a long kiss, intense and full of passion, maybe even love. Does he love Poe? Does Poe love him? Finn can almost feel it, and places his hand over Poe's heart. Poe takes it in his right hand, and they hold one another, their kiss growing heated until there is a loud whistle from the trees. Poe rests his forehead against Finn's and laughs.

"We're coming, buddy!" he calls to the droid waiting impatiently at the edge of the clearing. Finn laughs with him, and they turn and leave their clearing, slowly returning to where everyone is still rejoicing in their extraordinary triumph, BB-8 rolling in excited circles around them.

There will be more hugs and more tears, toasts to victory and memorials for those they've lost. They will lead this ragtag group through whatever comes next, but they will do it as more than co-generals now, and Finn wouldn't have it any other way. Holding hands, they step into the circle of the crowd to cheers, finally where they are meant to be—together.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Many thanks again to caramel-macchiatos and poe-damerns for letting me take on this sort of unofficial prompt. I hope it lived up! Thank you also to mssrj_335 for their help and all sorts of great chats and pictures. And to everyone who's read this and commented—thank you! Comments are like caffeine for fic writers: they keep us inspired and writing! Thanks again!


End file.
